


Not So Much "Hark" as "Indie"

by Anglophile_Rin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternative Rock, Classis Rock, Destiel - Freeform, Established Relationship, Fulff, M/M, Music, indie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 19:45:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anglophile_Rin/pseuds/Anglophile_Rin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's supposed to be 'Hark the herald angels sing,' not this. Dean is thoroughly upset by Castiel's musical choices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not So Much "Hark" as "Indie"

Dean wasn't entirely sure how it happened.

He had done everything right. Made his intentions clear. He had professed his love loudly and clearly time and time again, with absolutely no room for error.

And yet.

And yet, somehow, he ended up with a damn boyfriend who insisted on singing Indie.

Freaking Indie.

(Or "alternative", apparently, as if that was any better.)

It started out innocently enough. One evening when Sam was out and Dean and Castiel were alone; Dean was sprawled out on the bed and aimlessly flipping through the channels, Castiel was sitting at a chair reading Sarcasm for Dummies (Dean had gotten it as a joke, but ironically Castiel took the gift seriously and was intent on committing it to memory).

Dean thought it was the TV at first, this low humming sound. But after a few minutes he realized there was actually a tune attached, so it was unlikely to be an electrical malfunction.

"Whatcha humming, Cas?"

"Hmm? Oh, just a song stuck in my head."

"Oh yeah? Which one?"

"I cannot recall the title."

Dean left it alone because it sounded kind of like Zeppelin, and that made sense.

 

The next time, Castiel was actually singing words under his breath. Dean couldn't catch too many of them, but the one phrase that kept repeating definitely sounded like "This is it, the apocalypse." Dean was half asleep, though, so rather than comment on it he just buried his cold nose into Castiel's neck. The next morning he figured he'd probably dreamt it. It wasn't like it would be the first apocalypse dream he'd had, though it would by far be the least traumatizing.

Finally, there came the day Dean couldn't be blind to it anymore.

"Alright, Cas. What is this? You're singing about a freaking sweater, man."

"Technically, I am singing about holes in a sweater, but I suppose you are mostly correct."

"Okay. Why?"

"Why?"

"Why are you singing about holes in a sweater?"

"I find the tune to the song compelling and the lyrics pleasing. There is deeper meaning attributed to them - I enjoy the depth."

"No."

"I'm sorry?"

"No." Dean repeated.

"I am not sure what it is you're refusing..."

"You are not going to be into Indie crap."

"I believe it technically falls under the label of alternative, or alternative rock, given that most of the bands in the genre are, in fact, signed to labels and thus not independent. Though, this band is independent, so I suppose your point still stands."

"Still no. I don't get it, Cas. It's not like I haven't shown you good music."

"Your music is fine, Dean, and fitting to your personality. I just find I enjoy this more."

Dean wouldn't say he sulked the rest of the evening. But, he sulked the rest of the evening.

 

He tried everything to break Castiel of the habit. Left all radios tuned to classic rock. Left it playing when they made out in the car (when Sam was being a douche who wouldn't take a hint and leave the room). He even tried to put a parental block on YouTube, but failed spectacularly and had to deal with Sam throwing a bitch fit for the next hour about somehow deleting all of his bookmarks and Java (whatever that was).

Meanwhile, Castiel sang about love, ghosts, being safe and sound and - I shit you not - Forest Whitaker.

It was maddening.

It was annoying

It was baffling

It was stupidly, stupidly catchy.

Dean didn't even realize he was doing it until Castiel was turning his most intense stare on the hunter.

Damnit. He was singing that stupid sweater song. Holes in sweater song. Whatever.

Dean barely had time to start blushing and/or blustering before Cas was grabbing his hand and yanking him over to the bed.

Well, maybe Indie wasn't all that bad. Couldn't hurt to give it a chance, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Songs references in this fic are:
> 
> The one that sounds like Zeppelin = Black Submarines by The Black Keys  
> "This is it, the apocalypse" = Radioactive by Imagine Dragons  
> The holes in the sweater song = Sweater Weather by The Neighbourhood  
> The apparently stubborn love = Stubborn Love by The Lumineers  
> The one about ghosts = Ghosts That We Knew by Mumford and Sons  
> The one about being safe and sound = Safe and Sound by Capital Cities  
> And the one about Forest Whitaker = Forest Whitaker by Bad Books
> 
> All amazing songs, highly recommend.


End file.
